Middle of Nowhere
by KamiofMany91
Summary: Naruto thinks about Hinata's fight while trainnig for the Finals. He decides to do something for her. Srry if it's short. Naru/Hina
1. Beginning of the Ride

The Middle of Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else, if I did Naruto would be a fan of Rock & Roll

AN: The idea for this little fic came to me while watching an AMV for a song titled The Middle.

Naruto was thinking about Hinata's fight when suddenly Jiraiya pushed him over a cliff. Naruto remembered he was in the middle of training and tried to contact the Kyubi but his mind kept on coming back to the fight. Kyubi noticed this and bulled the blond Xerox into his mind.

"Kit what the #$% are you doing? You're going to get us killed," bellowed the Kyubi. Naruto looked around with a dumb look for a few seconds before he realized where he was. Next thing they both noticed was Hinata was also there. Kyubi decided to be a smart aleck and spoke up at this time "Kit that your girlfriend? If not let me out and I'll have some _fun_ with her."

Naruto decided to drop his act for a second. "First off, you're never getting out of here. Second, she seems to like me but I don't know my own feelings for her. Third give me your chakra and we will be fine."

'I never thought this kit was this intelligent. He seems to be a very good actor. I have a good felling about this kit,' Kyubi thought before answering him. "Kit, I'll give you my chakra and adopt you as my own way my youki won't damage you when you use it. By the way, I'm a girl."

Naruto wasn't as surprised as she thought he'd be and he asked her a question that seemed sort of strange. "I'll accept if you answer me this, can you teach me to be a healer?"

"Kit, I can't teach you med-nin jutsu but I teach you about natural healing using herbs, flowers and berries." "I accept your offer Kyubi."

After that Naruto found himself still falling. He used the summoning jutsu and got a fox and Gamabunta, the toad boss. The fox had eight tails and its fur was lavender. Gamabunta was ticked to find a small boy on his head and was about to yell at Jiraiya when the fox spoke up. "Who dares use the fox summon after what happened to Kyubi-sama!" Naruto discovered that on his arm there was a tattoo on his arm, the kanji for "fox". Naruto spoke up "I summoned both of you apparently, though I never signed the fox contract. I used the chakra Kyubi-kasan gave me." The fox radiated anger when he mentioned Kyubi-kasan. "What right do you have calling Kyubi-sama kasan? She was killed before she had any kits of her own."

Naruto explained what happened inside his head. Gamabunta, who had been quiet until now, spoke up "Wait a minute blonde, the Kyubi just decided to make you her kit. I don't believe it, not one bit." Naruto responded, "Believe it! She probably decided to do it because she knew how bad my life is. I am glad to have a mother now." "I can not contest Kyubi-sama's decision, there for as Boss of the fox summons, I, Chou welcome you into the Kitsune clan. I shall take you to the top of this drop off." Gamabunta decided to join them in order to yell at the "toad sage".

Jiraiya was worried. The kid was a few feet from the bottom of the cliff when he summoned not just Gamabunta, but a fox the same size as the toad. He tried to sneak away, knowing Gamabunta would yell at him for something, but was out of luck because the toad boss landed a few feet in front of him with the fox, which had the kid on its head, landed behind him. Naruto jumped of the head and saw Jiraiya. "I found Ero-sanin," the sun-kissed boy yelled out, causing the fox to shrink down and attack the self-proclaimed super pervert.

Hinata had woken from her injuries a few days ago. She was forced to stay so the doctors and med-nin could make sure that nothing would happen to aggravate her injuries. Her cousin had severely weakened her heart and they were worried she might get an irregular heartbeat (AN: don't remember its name). She wasn't worried about that. She was worried that if she was seen as weak, then her sister would have to take up her spot as heiress, a spot she wouldn't wish upon anybody. She heard footsteps coming to her room and was curious as to who it was. A runner came in and gave her a letter and a CD. She was curious as to who sent her the message, so she opened it to find this:

_To my lavender phoenix,_

_I saw your match in the prelims. I wish I could help you more with your condition, but I might be able to soon. I also might reveal myself to you. Until then, I leave this song as my message to you._

_Your Admirer,_

_Orange Fox_

The hospital had a CD player in every room, so Hinata got up and put the CD in the player. She was surprised to hear "Hey, Don't write yourself off yet…" Her favorite song was on the CD. Somehow, Orange Fox had given her the best present ever. She sighed when she heard the fading "Everything will be alright." She had been getting letters from Orange Fox since she had become a genin. They were filled with encouragement and advice and such. She would have to tell this Orange Fox though that she was already in love with someone else, but they could still be friends.

KoM91: I think that this is a good place to stop

Hinata: Why are you toying with me and naruto-kun like this

KoM91: 'cause it's fun and it builds suspense and story.


	2. Trying Your Best

Middle of Nowhere

Chapter 2: Trying your Best

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the son The Middle. I just own this AU and hope to entertain people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hinata was released from the hospital with instructions to relax and refrain from training or any other stressful activity. She was wandering around town looking for a certain blond when she stumbled upon an annoyance, a pink haired shrew. Said shrew was searching for her crush, and failed to notice the lavender-eyed stalking master. Hinata was trying to go around Sakura when she spotted her love and went into stalker mode. She was able to blend in to the crowd and followed him to a river not far out of the village, but barely lost him a few meters from a fork in the road. She could tell what way to go, so she chose the left path. She reached a cave that had a worn out sign and decided to explore. She walked two feet in, and noticed on the walls, runes from many different languages. She recognized two and read them. Hinata was surprised when a fox and a busty blond appeared. The blond didn't seem to recognize the cave but recognized the girl in front of her, while the fox seemed to recognize the cave and girl.

"Greetings, Hinata. I, Aphrodite, goddess of love of the West, am happy to see you. I hope that you are ready for the trials we will have for you," the blond spoke with an ever cheerful voice.

The fox spoke next, "Don't get too excited yet Blondie, she has to accept our help and favors before we can continue to mess with her life. I did _not_ enjoy doing what I had to do, despite what I owed to the Uchiha. If she does accept my help, she will make sure that the wrongs done to her from that clan are righted. Hinata-chan, I am Inari, god of rice, foxes, and various other things."

Hinata was surprised to hear that she was being asked by two gods to become their champion. She, the person her family always called weak, was wanted by two powerful deities and had a chance to win her love. "Wh-wh-why do you want me to be your ch-champ-pion? I am weak; my family always reminds me of that."

They both looked at her with smiles, knowing that she needed her help more than they thought. Inari, being the more business like, addressed Hinata, "We want to help you and want you to be our champion so that you can prove to others that you aren't weak, but stronger than even their most precious golden boy. As your patrons, we can send different things to help you and interfere in your life from time to time. You can also call upon us for favors, though we might not always answer. It is up to you, Hinata of Konohagakure no Sato."

Hinata was nervous. Two powerful being were putting a big decision in her lap, and she didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something. She did the one thing that came to her mind. "I must a-a-ap-pollogize," she began, "but I can not accept your offer. If I need to show others that I am powerful, then I will do it on my own." She was surprised to hear clapping from Inari, but wasn't surprised to see Aphrodite pouting.

"Congrats, kid," the foxy deity proclaimed, "You have passed my test. I am you guardian from now on. I will help you with your family and with your training as you heal up more. I'll explain more later, but for now you need to get back, and don't worry about the boy you were following. A good friend of mine has started teaching him."

Hinata head out the cave and found herself on top of the Hokage Monument, a few yards from Naruto. She managed to hide from him, but it was two late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had finished his fox training for the day, when he caught the scent of lavender, myrrh, and rosemary. He turned and saw no one but his memory recalled the scent from someone he had been next to a few times. He tried to track it but was only able to track it to the market place. He knew that maybe one of the other genin knew the scent, and headed off to see a friend and rival who he hadn't seen since the prelims.

The Inuzuka clan house was big, but had a homey feeling to it. The clan matriarch, a woman named Tsume, and her animal partner answered the door when Naruto arrived. When he asked to speak with Kiba, she agreed to let him talk to her son. She yelled at Kiba to come to the door, as a friend wanted to talk to him. He smelled fox and assumed that it was Naruto.

"What's up, Naruto? What brings your gassy butt to my house," the dog boy asked.

Naruto responded, "Yesterday, I managed to activate some bloodline abilities, and while I was training today, I discovered a scent that appeared from nowhere behind me. Do you think you could recognize the scent if I gave you the description."

The boy agreed, and Naruto described the scent in detail. Kiba was surprised to hear the description, as the scent belonged to his teammate, Hinata. When Kiba told this to Naruto, he was a little surprise, but got an idea in his head to do something to learn more about this girl that he had caught spying on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOM91: Hope you enjoyed this segment

Shikamaru: Man, what troublesome things you do with the plot of this

KOM91: Shut it, now or you will be castrated by Ino and Sakura

Shika: Troublesome aurthor, read and review


End file.
